Halloween Horror
by Hamster Fan
Summary: A simple walk through the city at night turns into a disaster. In my opinion it's scary. Please R&R but no flames please. Rated for safety.


**I wrote this story in honor of Halloween. In my opinion it is very scary and sad. Please don't flame me but I do like reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own this story and a kitty!**

**Halloween Horror**

It was Halloween night in Jump City. It was very foggy though out the city and there was a full moon. Raven was at the Tower using her powers to make non-real monsters roam around the Tower making it look terrifying and haunted to people that looked at the Tower.

Of coarse while Raven was doing this none of the other Titans wanted to be home so they were out in the city. Cyborg and Beast Boy wanted free candy so they went Trick or Treating. They didn't dress up in costumes knowing that anyone would give candy to the city heros.

"Besides, how am I going to meet hot girls wearing a scary costume?", Beast Boy had said to the others earlier that day. While the others rolled their eyes.

Starfire was not interested in trick or treating but instead wanted to watch children in their costumes trick or treat. Robin felt that he was too mature to trick or treat so he went with Starfire.

Robin walked through the city with Starfire and explained all the customs of Halloween to her. She listened to him intently and happily watched the children running around with their bags of candy. She pointed out costumes saying they were dressed like certain aliens before Robin would say what they were really trying to dress up as.

They noticed that there were many kids dressed up as one of the Titans. Most of them dressed up as either Robin or Starfire.

After a few hours of walking through the city Starfire began to notice that there were starting to be less kids running around. Taking place of the children were large gangs of creepy looking teenagers older than the two of them and gangs of creepy adults. The fog in the area was much thicker and all the people they pasted gave dirty and threatening looks to the two as they passed by.

"Uhh Robin, Why are there no more children in costumes running around?", Starfire asked nervously.

"That's because we're in the roughest part of the city now. I thought that while we were out we should go on patrol here for a while. A lot of stuff happens here on Halloween and we should make sure everything is okay", Robin replied.

"Okay", said Starfire trying to sound calm.

Feeling a bit scared she moved closer to Robin as they walked on. She then wrapped her arm around his arm and held his hand which made her feel safer.

As they walked on there were now no one in sight around them and the sky was pitch black now so Starfire lit up her hand with a starbolt making a bright green light around them.

Suddenly they heard a man cry for help in the distance. They couldn't tell where the sound came from. "You go that way and I'll go this way", Robin said pointing at two ally ways in opposite directions.

Starfire didn't want to split up but listened to him and went down the ally way. Robin took out a flashlight and walked down the ally in the opposite direction.

Robin walked down the ally for a while and was about to turn back when he shined his flashlight on a man kneeling on the ground looking up at something. Robin looked up to see a larger man with a gun looking at Robin.

Seeing the man with the gun distracted the man on the ground got up and quickly ran away without anyone stopping him.

Robin took out a birdarang and said, "You're under arrest and don't think that gun will help you".

Without saying anything the man snapped his fingers and five more men came out of the shadows. They also had guns and were now all circled around Robin pointing their guns at him.

Meanwhile Starfire was still searching down her ally and finding nothing. Suddenly she heard a loud gun fire and someone scream. The scream sounded to her like Robin's voice.

Now terrified she took off in the direction she came from looking for the source of the scream.

A few minutes later Starfire gasped to find Robin lying on the ground. She looked around to see no one else around. She then ran over to Robin kneeled down and lifted his head up with her hand. She saw a bleeding hole in his chest and realized that he had been shot.

Tears forming in her eyes Starfire said, "Robin please wake up".

Robin didn't answer and Starfire saw that he wasn't breathing.

Robin was dead.

**Sniff that was so sad and scary too in my opinion. I'm sorry I killed him. But it's just a story I would never for real. He is so darn cute! Sorry Starfire we can share him. Please review but don't flame me. **


End file.
